Tortall Character Lists
by Lela-of-Bast
Summary: Raise your hand if you can tell me which book Ranulf is in. What about Noack? Tano,anyone? This WRITING TOOL lists each character in the Tortall books.
1. SotL: Alanna, the First Adventure

**NOTE: **This is a list I've complied of every character in the Tortall books. I hope that it may be useful or at least interesting to someone. -Lela-of-Bast

**Disclaimer:** I'm not really using these characters in my own story, so I don't see why I have to disclaim, but I'm going to go on the safe side and say I own none of these characters or places.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Song of the Lioness  
**Book One: Alanna, the First Adventure  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Characters  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alanna of Trebond- called Alan; disguised as a boy to train for knighthood  
Thom of Trebond- Alanna's twin brother; wants to be a sorcerer  
Maude- Trebond village healer  
Coram Smythesson- sergeant-at-arms of Trebond; former blacksmith and foot solider  
Lord Alan of Trebond- Alanna and Thom's father  
Duke Gareth of Naxen- training master of the pages; Queen Lianne's brother  
Lady Catherine- the twin's godmother  
Stefan- palace hostler  
Timon- Duke Gareth's personal manservant  
Ralon of Malven- a squire that Alan makes an immediate enemy  
Douglass of Veldine- stocky blond page; Alan's age  
Jonathan of Conté- the crown prince of Tortall; a page/squire; Alan's friend  
Raoul of Goldenlake- a big page/squire; Alan's friend; Francis' sponsor  
Gary the Younger of Naxen- a big page/squire; Alan's friend; Duke Gareth's son; Alan's sponsor; Jonathan's cousin  
Alexander of Tirragen- a page/Duke Roger's squire  
Francis of Nond- a page of Alan's year; died of sweating sickness  
Myles of Olau- a baron; teaches history of Tortall and warfare  
George Cooper- the King of Thieves, Master of the Court of the Rogue; Alan's friend  
Solom- innkeeper at the Dancing Dove  
Rispah- Queen of the ladies of the Rogue; George's cousin  
Roald of Conté- King of Tortall; Jonathan's father  
Baird- Chief Healer; a Duke  
Roger of Conté- a Duke; Jonathan's cousin; a powerful mage  
Lianne of Conté- Queen of Tortall; Jonathan's mother  
Roxanne, Lady- a lady who Gary kissed on a bet  
Geoffrey of Meron- a page about a year younger than Alan  
Sacherell of Wellam-  
Aram Sklaw- Captain; head of the Palace Guard  
Eleni Cooper- George's mother; a former priestess; a healer  
Ranulf- Myles' major domo  
Martin of Meron- Geoffrey's father  
Ali Mukhtab- Bazhir governor of Persopolis

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Places  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trebond- Alanna and Thom's home-fief  
Trebond Way- the nearby road  
Great Road- leads both north and south; patrolled by the king's men  
City of the Gods- the city where the convent is located  
Corus- Tortall's capital city  
Grimhold Mountains- the natural border between Scanra and Tortall  
Scanra- a country located north of Tortall  
Tortall- Alanna's home-country  
Dancing Dove- an inn in Corus  
Port Caynn- a Tortallan port near Corus  
Street of the Willows- street where Eleni Cooper lives  
Carthak- a country located south of Tortall  
Meron- fief that consists of the Great Southern Desert  
Persopolis- a (the only) Bazhir town  
Black City- a cursed city in the Great Southern Desert

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Animals  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chubby- Alanna's pony  
Moonlight- Alanna's first horse

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Other  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lightning- Alanna's sword  
Sweating Sickness- 3 pages, 5 squires, Lord Chamberlain, _Raoul, queen, Gary, _Francis, _Alex, _3 healers  
Bazhir- desert tribesmen  
Code of Chivalry- rules and guidelines a knight lives by

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Immortals/Diety  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Black God- god of death  
Mithros- god of the sun  
The Great Mother Goddess  
Ysandir- Demons of the Black City  
Ylon- Chief of the Ysandir  
Ylira- Ysandir woman  
Ylanda- Ysandir woman


	2. SotL: In the Hand of the Goddess

**AN:** Well, the input here was... interesting.

**Pink Squishy Llama:** It was supposed to be :D. **lavizsla:** Well it wasn't supposed to be entertaining. **Dixie:** I don't think of it as a list, more like a writing tool that I'm sharing with the people who are interested. No one forced you to click on it. **kitty-moogles:** Thank you.ALL the lists are done except for TQ, so I'll have them up shortly. **x17SkmBdrchiczxx:** Thank you. **owjl:** It IS fun to read these particular reviews, isn't it? **TamoraPiercebookslover77:** It's been my pleasure. **Rainstorm Amaya Arianrhod:** Is this better on the spacing? There is a list at the Dove, and there are several at the Steelsings website, but some of them are a little incomplete. **imakeladrygirl:** Writing tool, myu thoughts exactly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Song of the Lioness  
**Book Two: In the Hand of the Goddess  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Characters  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alanna of Trebond- called Alan; disguised as a boy to train for knighthood

Myles of Olau- a baron; teaches history of Tortall and warfare to pages; Alan's Friend

Coram Smythesson-solider; former blacksmith and sergeant-at-arms of Trebond

Thom of Trebond- Alanna's twin brother; becoming a powerful sorcerer

Jonathan of Conté- the crown prince of Tortall; a knight; Alanna's friend/lover

Gary the Younger of Naxen- a big knight; Alan's friend; Duke Gareth's son; Jonathan's cousin

Alexander of Tirragen- a knight

Raoul of Goldenlake- a big knight; Alan's friend

George Cooper- the King of Thieves, Master of the Court of the Rogue; Alannas's friend

Roger of Conté- a Duke; Jonathan's cousin; a powerful mage

Duke Gareth of Naxen- training master of the pages; Queen Lianne's brother

Baird- Chief Healer; a Duke

Lord Alan of Trebond- Alanna and Thom's deceased father

Sacherell of Wellam- Gary's squire

Douglass of Veldine- Raoul's squire

Roald of Conté- King of Tortall; Jonathan's father; called "The Peacemaker"

Mikal of Danne- the Tusaine Ambassador

Lady Aenne of Danne- Ambassador Mikal's wife

Dain of Melor- a Tusaine knight

Scholar- a thief of the Rogue; old man forges; Myles' friend

Lightfingers- a thief of the Rogue (called 'Fingers)

Laughing Nell- a pretty flower-seller

Delia of Eldorne- a noble lady vying for Jon's hand

Geoffrey of Meron- Alex's squire

Ain- King of Tusaine

Duke Hilam- King Ain's brother

Marek- a young burglar; Myles' friend

Stefan- palace hostler

Lord Imrah of Legann- commander in the Battle for the Drell River Valley

Earl Hamrath of King's Reach- commander in the Battle for the Drell River Valley

Thor- a large foot soldier at the Battle for the Drell River Valley (Big Thor); killd by Jem Tanner

Aram- a soldier; watches over the horses at the Battle for the Drell River Valley

Jem Tanner- a rude solider at the Battle for the Drell River Valley; Actually Count Jemis, Hilam's brother

Micah- foot soldier at the Battle for the Drell River Valley

Keel- foot soldier at the Battle for the Drell River Valley

Eleni Cooper- George's mother; a former priestess; a healer

Cythera of Elden- a beautiful court lady

Gwynnen- one of the queen's ladies

Si-Cham- Chief of the Masters at the Mithros Cloisters

Armen- Coram's replacement steward at Trebond

Timon- Duke Gareth's personal manservant

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Places  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Great Road- leads both north and south; patrolled by the king's men

City of the Gods- the city where the convent is located

Black City- a cursed city in the Great Southern Desert

Carthak- a country located south of Tortall

Dancing Dove- an inn in Corus

Tusaine- Tortall's eastern neighbor

Drell River Valley- Tortallan-Tusian border

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Animals  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moonlight- Alanna's first horse

Faithful- Alanna's black-furred, violet-eyed kitten

Darkness- Jon's horse

Demon Gray- a big wolf magicked by Duke Roger

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Other  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chamber of Ordeal- a magicked room that breaks squires and turns out knights

Lightning- Alanna's sword

Code of Chivalry- rules and guidelines a knight lives by

Sweating Sickness- disease sent by enemy mages

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Immortals/Diety  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Great Mother Goddess

Ysandir- Demons of the Black City


	3. SotL: Woman Who Rides Like a Man

**AN: **Here are two more lists to add to the archive. I'm glad they're useful.

**Review Replies:**

**Valeaze****-** I love to read and re-read the books too. :D **Nettle-Soup**- glad I can help. **Sera dy Relandrant**- I'll try, but it's hard to come up with the information. **Phoenix Fanatic**- Yes, Daine-Diane can be quite annoying. So can Roald-Raold. **imakeladrygirl****-** it didn't take as long as you'd think- I read fast. :D **Breakfast Penguin**- I like the Steelsings lists, but some of them were copied from the back of the books, so their a little incomplete. I'll probably take your suggestion and do a general notes page. Thanks. **Aly the Spy**- pronunciations... I'm sure I've got some of them wrong. **Rainstorm Amaya Arianrhod**- The spacing is definately better. Do you think I should bold the names so that the descriptions are easier to read? My sister didn't think so. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Song of the Lioness  
**Book Three: Woman Who Rides Like a Man  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Characters  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alanna of Trebond- Lady Knight; disguised as a boy to train for knighthood; called "Woman Who Rides Like a Man" by the Bazhir

Coram Smythesson-man-at-arms of Trebond

Jonathan of Conté- the crown prince of Tortall; a knight; Alanna's friend/lover; Voice of the Bazhir Tribes

Thom of Trebond- Alanna's twin brother; a powerful sorcerer

Halaf Seif- headman of the Bloody Hawk tribe

Roald of Conté- King of Tortall; Jonathan's father

Gammal- a big Bazhir blacksmith of the Bloody Hawk tribe; former guard at Persopolis

Myles of Olau- a baron; teaches history of Tortall and warfare; Alanna's adoptive father

Ishak- a young Bazhir mage of the Bloody Hawk tribe; died trying to wield the magic crystal sword

Kourrem- a young Bazhir mage of the Bloody Hawk tribe

Kara- a young Bazhir mage of the Bloody Hawk tribe

Akhan ibn Nazzir- Bazhir shaman of the Bloody Hawk tribe; killed by Alanna

Hakim Fahrar- a tall Bazhir of the Bloody Hawk tribe

George Cooper- the King of Thieves, Master of the Court of the Rogue; Alanna's friend/ lover

Maude- Trebond village healer

Roger of Conté- a Duke; Jonathan's cousin; a powerful mage; killed by Alanna

Lianne of Conté- Queen of Tortall; Jonathan's mother

Ali Mukhtab- Voice of the Bazhir; former governor of Persopolis

Raoul of Goldenlake- a big knight; Alanna's friend

Alexander of Tirragen- a knight; Alanna's friend

Gary the Younger of Naxen- a big knight; Alanna's friend

Lightfingers- a thief of the Rogue (called 'Fingers)

Mari Fahrar- a Bazhir weaver the Bloody Hawk tribe; Hakim Fahrar's mother

Delia of Eldorne- a noble lady vying for Jon's hand

Farda- Bazhir midwife of the Bloody Hawk tribe

Hassam- a Bazhir boy of the Bloody Hawk tribe

Mikal- a Bazhir of the Bloody Hawk tribe

Umar Komm- the oldest and most respected of the shamans

Amman Kemail- headman of the Sunset Dragon tribe

The Wolf- a Shang warrior

Mahman Fadul- the shaman-apprentice of Umar Komm

Josiane- second daughter of the King of the Copper Isles

Marek Swiftknife- a young burglar; Myles' friend

Rispah- Queen of the ladies of the Rogue; George's cousin; Coram's lover

Harra- Rispah's companion

Orem- a Corus Rogue; Shem's brother

Shem- a Corus Rogue; Orem's brother

Ercole- a small whippy Corus Rogue

Joesh- the Shang Falcon

Claw- a new city bandit

Eleni Cooper- George's mother; a former priestess; a healer

Kuri- a healing-woman

Solom- innkeeper at the Dancing Dove

Scholar- a thief of the Rogue; old man forges; Myles' friend

Duke Gareth of Naxen- training master of the pages; Queen Lianne's brother

Barnesh- King of Maren

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Places  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyra- a country in the south

Tortall- Alanna's home-country

Persopolis- a (the only) Bazhir town

Black City- a cursed city in the Great Southern Desert

City of the Gods- the city where the convent is located

Port Caynn- a Tortallan port near Corus

House Azik, Dog Lane- George's address in Port Caynn

Dancing Dove- an inn in Corus

Alois- a town near Lake Tirragen

Maren- country to the east of Tortall and Tusaine

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Animals  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faithful- Alanna's black-furred, violet-eyed cat

Moonlight- Alanna's first horse

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Other  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bazhir- desert tribesmen

Lightning- Alanna's sword

Bloody Hawk- a Bazhir tribe that Alanna is inducted into

Code of Chivalry- rules and guidelines a knight lives by

Sleeping Lion- a Bazhir tribe that caught 'Fingers and his companion

Sunset Dragon- a Bazhir tribe

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Immortals/Diety  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Great Mother Goddess

Ysandir- Demons of the Black City

Mithros- god of war

Black God- god of death

Old Hag of the Graveyards

Yahzed- Scanran god of stone


	4. SotL: Lioness Rampant

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Song of the Lioness  
**Book Four: Lioness Rampant  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Characters  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winfeld- innkeeper of the Wandering Bard in Berat

Myles of Olau- a baron; teaches history of Tortall and warfare; Alanna's adoptive father

Alanna of Trebond- Lady Knight; disguised as a boy to train for knighthood; called "Woman Who Rides Like a Man" by the Bazhir; called "Kitten" by Liam Ironarm; called the "Lioness" by her people

Coram Smythesson-man-at-arms of Trebond

Liam Ironarm- the Shang Dragon/short-term sweetheart; killed by archers in the fighting on the day of Jonathan's coronation

Nahom Jendrai of Berat- a friend and 6-year student of Myles; translator; has a wife and 6 children, the youngest a girl

Halaf Seif- headman of the Bloody Hawk tribe

Joss- a yelling man at the Wandering Bard

Jonathan of Conté- King of Tortall; a knight; Alanna's friend; Voice of the Bazhir Tribes

George Cooper- the King of Thieves, Master of the Court of the Rogue; Alanna's friend/lover; pardoned from his life in the Rogue by Jonathan and made Baron of Pirate's Swoop

Roger of Conté- a Duke; Jonathan's cousin; a powerful mage; killed by Alanna; brought back to life by Thom's power; killed again in a duel with Alanna in the fighting on the day of Jonathan's coronation

Roald of Conté- King of Tortall; Jonathan's father; killed himself three weeks after his wife died

Giamo- an ancient Gallan Empire; stole and used the Dominion Jewel to conquer parts of Tusaine, Tortall, and Scanra

Norrin- a King who lived nearly two centuries ago

Anj'la- a Queen who lived nearly two centuries ago

Claw- a new city bandit; actuallya 3rd son, Ralon of Malven, Alanna's old enemy; killed in a duel with George in the fighting on the day of Jonathan's coronation

Thom of Trebond- Alanna's twin brother; a powerful sorcerer; killed by a disease created in him by Roger's Gift corrupting his own; died on the day of Jonathan's coronation

Rispah- Queen of the ladies of the Rogue; George's cousin; Coram's lover

Adigun _jin_ Wilima- the third and current _jin _Wilima leader; Thayet's father; killed, suspected poison

Dusan _zhir_ Anduo- a man descended from Sarain's former kings

Kalasin _jin_ Wilima- Adigun's K'miri wife; Thayet's mother; killed herself the summer before

Thayet _jian_ Wilima- Adigun and Kalasin's daughter; Duchess of Camau and Thanhyien

Miache- a Carthaki waterfront thief-woman hired to steal the Dominion Jewel from the Gallan king

Zefrem the Bear- a mercenary hired to kill Miache, instead fell in love with her

Duke Gareth of Naxen- training master of the pages; Queen Lianne's brother

Gary the Younger of Naxen- a big knight; Alanna's good friend; Prime minister of Tortall

Alexander of Tirragen- a knight; formerly Alanna's former friend; killed in a duel with Alanna in the fighting on the day of Jonathan's coronation

Shang Bear- Liam's recruiter

Buriram Tourakom of the K'miri Hau Ma- Thayet's loyal companion

Pathom- Buri's brother; killed along with his mother at the rioting at Kalasin's suicide

_Jian_ Cadao- First Daughter of the Mother of Water; Thayet's cousin on her father's side

_Zhir _Rayong- a man sworn to _zhir_ Anduo

Shang Wildcat- Liam's former master in kick fighting

Kylaia al Jmaa- the Shang Unicorn

Mi-Chi- a Lady-Who-Sees(fortune-teller) of the Doi Rockmouse people

Lianne of Conté- Queen of Tortall; Jonathan's mother; died- ill

Raoul of Goldenlake- a big knight; Alanna's good friend; Commander of the King's Own

Delia of Eldorne- a noble lady vying for Jon's hand

Eleni Cooper- George's mother; a former priestess; a healer

Solom- innkeeper at the Dancing Dove; murdered by Claw's people

Dalil al Marganit- a Sirajit agent Myles sent to work on Claw's identity

Viljo- Count of Malven; Ralon's father

Gaylyah- Viljo's wife; Ralon's mother

Alish- died in the Sweating Sickness

Orem- a Corus Rogue; Shem's brother; killed by Claw's men

Shem- a Corus Rogue; Orem's brother; killed by Claw's men

Ercole- a small whippy Corus Rogue

Marek Swiftknife- a young burglar; Myles' friend

Josiane- second daughter of the King of the Copper Isles; killed by Alanna in the fighting on the day of Jonathan's coronation

Aled the armorer- a humpbacked Rogue

Isham Killmaster- one of Aled's clients

Kasi the Spy- one of Aled's clients

Baird- Chief Healer; a Duke

Si-Cham- Chief of the Masters at the Mithros Cloisters; killed by Josaine and her double-headed axe

Tereze- a maid in Sir Myles' service

Kuri Tailor- a healing-woman

Scholar- a thief of the Rogue; old man forges; Myles' friend; killed by Claw's men

Red Nell- one of the Rogue; killed by Claw's men

Lightfingers- a thief of the Rogue (called 'Fingers); killed by Claw's men

Zia the Hedgewitch- one of the Rogue; killed by Claw's men

Anci- Marek's lady; was deceived into bringing Claw's people to the Rogue

Oswan- a man who murdered someone called King Adar the weak

Adar- a king who was murdered by someone called Oswan

Hakim Fahrar- a tall Bazhir of the Bloody Hawk tribe

Mahoud ibn Shaham- second-in-command to Raoul of the King's Own

Geoffrey of Meron- a knight; Alanna's friend

Stefan- palace hostler

Timon- chief of the palace footmen

Henrim- a squire; loyal to Roger

Chesli- a captain of the Eldorne men

Douglass of Veldine- a knight; Alanna's friend

Sacherell of Wellam- a knight; Alanna's friend

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Places  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maren- country to the east of Tortall and Tusaine

Berat- a city in Maren

The Wandering Bard- an inn in Maren

Great Southern Desert- Fief Meron

Tortall- Alanna's home-country

Tusaine- a country on Tortall's eastern border

Sarain- a country that is south-east of Maren

Roof of the World- a place east of Sarain

Lake Tirragen- a lake near Fief Tirragen

Carthak- a country located south of Tortall

Port Udayapur- a port south of the Roof of the World

Lumuhu Pass and Chitral Pass- two passes in the Roof of the World

Port Caynn- a Tortallan port near Corus

Jirokan- a fortress on the Saren border

Shappa Road- road that cuts to the Inland Sea

Tyra- the capital of Tyra

Mongrel Cur- an inn in Fortress Jirokan

Shappa River- a river in Maren

Rachia- a town in southern Sarain where the convent Mother of Waters is located

M'kon River- the Saren border

Fortress Wei- a Saran outpost

Vedis- a city in Galla

Nenet- a city in Galla

Jyotis- a city in Galla

Anala- a village in the Eldorne hold

Corus- Tortall's capital city

House Kuri, Weaver's Lane- Kuri Tailor's Corus address

Olorun River- river near Corus

Copper Isles-

Scanra- a country located north of Tortall

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Animals  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faithful- Alanna's black-furred, violet-eyed cat; killed by Princess Josaine

Moonlight- Alanna's first horse

Anvil- Coram's bay

Bother- Alanna and Coram's bad-tempered packhorse

Drifter- Liam's placid horse

Sure-foot- a pony Buri befriended

Darkness- Jon's horse

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Other  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bazhir- desert tribesmen

Saren- the people of Sarain

K'miri- a people who live to Sarain's north

Bloody Hawk- a Bazhir tribe that Alanna was inducted into

Dominion Jewel- a jewel that has the power to break or make a country, depending on who wields it and how they do so

_Giamo and the Tyrant-_stole the Dominion Jewel to build his Gallan empire; Thom's favorite fairy story

_Norrin and Anj'la- _a King and Queen who lived nearly two centuries ago; Alanna's favorite fairy story

_Jin_ Wilima- line of Sarain's warlord

_Zhirit _Kaufain- Sarain's former kings

Lightning- Alanna's sword

Doi- Tribesman of the Roof; like the K'mir

"The Tireless Beggar"- a poem taught to 'Alan' by foot soldiers, thieves, and hostlers; almost got Coram into trouble in Berat

"The King's New Lady"- a poem taught to 'Alan' by foot soldiers, thieves, and hostlers

Hau Ma- a K'miri tribe

Churi- a K'miri tribe

Raadeh- a K'miri tribe

Sandrunners- a Bazhir tribe that Raoul was inducted into

Gate of Idramm- a Gate for magic, to drain it into the Gate's master

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Immortals/Diety  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Great Mother Goddess

Black God- god of death

Old Chitral- an elemental that forged/guarded the Dominion Jewel

Denmarie- the Earthshaker

Palawynn- the Wavewalker


	5. Immortals: Wild Magic

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Immortals  
**Book One: Wild Magic  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Characters**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Onua Chamtong of the K'miri Raadeh**- horsemistress for the Queen's Riders

**Veralidaine Sarrasri-** called "Daine"; has a great deal of wild magic; becomes Onua's assistant and later Numair's student

**Thayet-** Queen of Tortall; Jonathan's wife; K'mir blooded leader of the Queen's Riders

**Buriram Tourakom of the K'miri Hau Ma**- Commander of the Queen's Riders, though she still answers to the Queen

**Sarge**- a black man just under Buri in the line-of-command of the Riders

**Alanna of Trebond**- Lady Knight; disguised herself as a boy (Alan) to train for knighthood; called the "Lioness" by her people; made King's Champion of Tortall; Lady of Pirate's Swoop; Heir of Olau

**Sinthya**- a lord who doesn't like the queen

**Jonathan of Conté**- King of Tortall; a knight; Alanna's friend; Voice of the Bazhir Tribes

**Hakim**- a Bazhir man in the King's Own

**Numair Salmalín**- a powerful, black-robe sorcerer; formerly Arram Draper; instructs Daine in her wild magic

**George Cooper**- Baron of Pirate's Swoop; Alanna's husband; former King of Thieves

**Miri**- a Rider trainee girl from a fishing village

**Evin Larse**- a Rider trainee; a Player, recommended to the Riders by George

**Kuri Tailor**- in charge of the girls in the Riders

**Padrach**- a redheaded Rider trainee

**Farant**- a blond Rider trainee

**Sarra Beneksri**- Daine's mother; She never married or otherwise revealed the identity of Daine's father; killed in a raid on her farm

**Benek-** Sarra's father; killed in a raid on the family farm

**Tarrus**- a Rider trainee

**Stefan**- chief palace hostler; Gifted with horse magic

**Selda**- a brunette Rider trainee girl; resigned after they reached the summer camp at Pirate's Swoop

**Ozorne**- Emperor of Carthak

**Lory-** Sarra Beneksri's friend

**Rand**- Lory's husband

**Hakkon Falconer**- one of Sarra's suitors; tried to kill Daine after she savagely ran with her wolf-pack

**Thom of Pirate's Swoop-** Alanna's and George's oldest son; six years old; his younger twin siblings are mentioned, though not by name

**Kalasin of Conté-** Princess of Tortall; Thayet and Jon's oldest daughter; eight years old

**Roald of Conté**- Crown Prince of Tortall; Thayet and Jon's oldest son; nine years old

**Jacy**- a Rider trainee; resigned after they reached the summer camp at Pirate's Swoop

**Kenelm**- a Rider trainee; resigned after they reached the summer camp at Pirate's Swoop

**Maude**- chief nursery worker at Pirate's Swoop; raised Alanna and her twin brother, Thom

**Josua-** captain of the Swoop's guards

**Elnore**- a Rider trainee

**Mahil Eddace**- Lord of the Free Corsairs; tried to besiege Pirate's Swoop; killed by the dragon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Places  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cría**- the capital of Galla

**Galla**- a country north-east of Tortall

**Tortall- **a country where women can be knighted, foreigners are welcome, and everyone has a place to fit in

**Drell River-** a river on Tortall's eastern border

**Divine Realms-** a place where Immortals lived

**Carthak**- a country located south of Tortall

**Sarain-** a country that is south-east of Maren; Queen Thayet's former home

**Pirate's Swoop-** Lady Alanna and Baron George's home

**Scanra-** a country located north of Tortall

**Snowsdale-** the Gallan village Daine where was raised

**Buzzard Rocks**- a village between Corus and Pirate's Swoop

**Mandash**- a fief near Pirate's Swoop; attacked by 3 ogres

**Copper Isles-** an island kingdom in the Emerald Ocean; Carthak's current ally

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Animals  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cloud**- Daine's mare and friend

**Tahoi**- Onua's dog

**Darkmoon**- Alanna's horse; grandson of her first mount, Moonlight

**Mangle**- Daine's cart horse

**Spots- **Numair's patient gelding

**Ox- **Sarge's horse

**General**- Sarge's horse

**Whisper**- Onua's horse

**Silk**- Onua's horse

**Mammoth- **Daine's boss dog- died in the raid that killed Daine's family

**Minchi- **Padrach's pony

**Gimpy**- a bloodhound at Pirate's Swoop

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Other  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Queen's Riders**- a group of 'irregulars' who hunt bandits and raiders

**King's Own**- a group of soldiers under the command of Raoul of Goldenlake

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Immortals  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Great Mother Goddess**

**The Badger**- looks out for Daine

**Stormwings-**bird-like metal beasts with human heads and faces; feed on the dead from battles

**Zhaneh Bitterclaws**- a stormwing queen; killed by Daine in the battle for Pirate's Swoop

**Spidren**- spider-like giants with the faces of men

**Griffins**- big cat-like birds; lies cannot be told in their presence

**Ogres- **a monster in fairy tales and popular legend, usually represented as a hideous giant who feeds on human flesh.

**Trolls-** any of a race of supernatural beings, sometimes conceived as giants and sometimes as dwarfs, inhabiting caves or subterranean dwellings

**Unicorns-** a horse with a horn on top of it's head; some are good, some are bad

**Undine**- a water sprite

**The Crooked God-** a Trickster god

**Graveyard Hag-** a Trickster god

**Skysong- **an orphaned dragonet, now in Daine's care


	6. Immortals: WolfSpeaker

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Immortals  
**Book Two: Wolf-Speaker  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Characters  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Veralidaine Sarrasri**- called "Daine"; a girl with wild magic; Numair's student

**Numair Salmalín**- a powerful, black-robe sorcerer; formerly Arram Draper; instructs Daine in her wild magic

**Onua Chamtong of the K'miri Raadeh**- horsemistress for the Queen's Riders

**Jonathan of Conté**- King of Tortall; a knight; Alanna's friend; Voice of the Bazhir Tribes

**Sarra**- Daine's mother

**Boazan the Sundancer**- a Gifted human whose eagle Thati could speak ten languages after she drank his tears

**Ozorne**- Emperor of Carthak

**Kalasin of Conté**- Princess of Tortall; Thayet and Jon's oldest daughter; nine years old

**Parlan-** master of the inn in Fief Dunlath

**Belden** **of** **Dunlath**- Yolane's husband; plotting with Tristan and Yolane to take over the Tortallan throne; committed suicide when plots when awry

**Yolane of Dunlath**- Belden's wife and heiress of Dunlath; plotting with Tristan to take over the Tortallan throne

**Maura** **of** **Dunlath**- Yolane's ten-year-old half-sister

**Tristan** **Staghorn**- an old friend and class-mate of Numair; powerful war-mage; plotting with Yolane to take over the Tortallan throne; turned into an apple tree by Numair

**Alamid** **Mokhlos**- an old friend and class-mate of Numair

**Gissa of** **Rachne**- an old friend and class-mate of Numair; plotting with Tristan to take over the Tortallan throne; cut off her own hand after bloodrain spashed on it

**Hasse** **Redfern**- introduced as a merchant; actually a mage; plotting with Tristan to take over the Tortallan throne

**Tolon** **Gardiner**- introduced as a merchant; actually a mage; plotting with Tristan to take over the Tortallan throne

**Tait**- a Dunlath huntsman

**Anys of the Minch** - Maura's aunt

**Alanna** **of** **Pirate's Swoop**- Lady Knight; disguised as a boy (Alan of Trebond) to train for knighthood; called the "Lioness" by her people; made King's Champion of Tortall; Heir of Olau

**Raoul of Goldenlake**- a big knight; Alanna's good friend; Commander of the King's Own

**Blackthorn**- captain of mercenaries hired by Tristane and Yolane

**Tirell**- a guard at Dunlath Castle

**Oram**- a guard at Dunlath Castle

**Jemis**- a guard at Dunlath Castle

**Places**

**Snowsdale**- the Gallan village Daine where was raised

**Galla**- a country north-east of Tortall

**Tortall**- a country where women can be knighted, foreigners are welcome, and everyone has a place to fit in

**City of the Gods**- the oldest center for the teaching of magic

**Divine** **Realms**- a place where gods and immortals dwell

**Carthak**- a country located south of Tortall

**Dunlath**- a fief in the valley of the Long Lake

**Scanra**- a country located north of Tortall

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Animals  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Brokefang**- the huge, black-and-gray timber wolf leader of the Long Lake pack

**Fleetfoot**- a brown-and-gray female in the Long Lake wolfpack

**Russet**- a small, reddish white male in the Long Lake wolfpack

**Cloud**- Daine's mare and friend

**Spots**- Numair's paitient gelding

**Mangle-** Daine's cart horse

**Short** Snout- a brown-and-gray male (with a ring around his nose) in the Long Lake wolfpack

**Battle**- a tawny female in the Long Lake wolfpack

**Sharp** **Nose**- a brown-and-red male in the Long Lake wolfpack

**Frolic**- a gray-and-tawny female in the Long Lake wolfpack

**Frostfur**- the boss female in the Long Lake wolfpack; Rattail's sister

**Longwind**- a b;lack, grey, and brown male in the Long Lake wolfpack

**Rattail**- a member of the Long Lake wolfpack; killed by Snowsdale people; Brokefang's former mate; Frostfur's gentle sister

**Longeye**- a member of the Long Lake wolfpack; killed by Snowsdale people

**Treelicker**- a member of the Long Lake wolfpack; killed by Snowsdale people

**Thati**- a eagle who could speak ten languages after she licked the tears of her Gifted human, Boazan

**Leaper**- a female pup in the Long Lake wolfpack

**Chaser**- a male in the Long Lake wolfpack

**Silly**- a male pup in the Long Lake wolfpack

**Wisewing**- a female bat-friend of the Song Hollow bat flock

**Quickmunch**- a friendly marmot in Long Lake Valley

**Flicker**- a friendly squirrel in Long Lake Valley

**Prettyfoot**- one of Tait's dogs

**Blueness**- a tomcat in Dunlath castle

**Scrap**- a female kitten in Dunlath castle

**Rebel**- a Dunlath horse

**Berry**- a pup in the Long Lake wolfpack

**Huntsong**- a friendly golden eagle in the Long Lake Valley

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Other  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Long Lake Pack**- Daine's wolf pack

**Queen's** **Riders**- a group of 'irregulars' who hunt bandits and raiders

**King's Own**- a group of soldiers who protect the king

**Symbiote**- a creature that lives off other creatures, but not destructively

**Simularca**- magical replicas

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Immortals  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Skysong**- an orphaned dragonet, now in Daine's care; Called "Kitten" or "Kit"

**The** **Badger**- looks out for Daine

**Stormwings**-bird-like metal beasts with human heads and faces; feed on the dead from battles

**Hurroks**- predator winged-horses

**Mithros-**the sun god

**Mynoss**-the black god of death

**Shakith-** Mynoss' daughter; goddess of seers

**Coldfang**- a lizard-like immortal; thief-tracker

**Basilisk**-immortals who turn their enemies to stone

**Tkaa**- a friendly basilisk

**Rikash- **a blond stormwing befriended by Maura of Dunlath

**Iakoju**- a friendly ogress in Long Lake Valley

**Wieryn**- mountain god of the hunt

**Queenclaw- **cat goddess

**Pack** **Father-** Old White, the wolf god

**Night** **Black**- Old White's mate

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Landmarks  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Long Lake

Dunlath River


	7. Immortals: Emperor Mage

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**T****he Immortals  
**Book Three: Emperor Mage  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Characters  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kaddar Gazanoi Iliniat**- Head of House Khazoi, prince of Siraj, duke of Yamut, count of Amar, first lord of the Imperium, heir apparent to His Most Serene Majesty, Emperor Osorne

**Ozorne Muhassin Tasikhe**- Empeor of Carthak

**Jonathan** **of** **Conté**- King of Tortall; a knight; Alanna's friend; Voice of the Bazhir Tribes

**Numair** **Salmalín**- a powerful, black-robe sorcerer; formerly Arram Draper

**Veralidaine** **Sarrasri**- called "Daine"; a girl with wild magic

**Alanna** **of** **Pirate's Swoop**- Lady Knight; disguised as a boy (Alan of Trebond) to train for knighthood; called the "Lioness" by her people; made King's Champion of Tortall; Heir of Olau

**Duke Gareth of Naxen**- Jonathan's uncle; head of the Tortallan delegation to Carthak

**Gary the Younger of Naxen**- a big knight; Alanna's good friend; Prime minister of Tortall

**Martin of Meron**- lord of the fief that consists of the Great Southern Desert

**Lindhall** **Reed**- Numair's former teaching master

**Etikret**- a Carthaki duke

**Chioké**- a Carthaki master; a mage

**Thayet**- Queen of Tortall; Jonathan's wife

**Varice** **Kingsford**- Ozorne's official hostess; Numair's old classmate and flame

**Harailt of Aili**- dean of magical studies at the royal university in Tortall

**Yolane of Dunlath**- plotted to take over the Tortallan throne; was caught and imprisoned

**Maura of Dunlath**- Yolane's ten-year-old half-sister; Lady of Dunlath

**Tano-** the Banjiku cat-man

**Cholombi**- the Banjiku dog-man

**Fazia**- Kaddar's mother

**Zernou**- the first Carthaki emperor

**Utuhegal** **the** **Blasphemer**- a scholar and author whose work Lindhall Reed studies

**Thorald** **Moonaxe**- a scholar and author whose work Lindhall Reed studies

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Places  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Carthak**- a country located south of Tortall

**Tortall**- a country where women can be knighted, foreigners are welcome, and everyone has a place to fit in

**Yamani** **Islands**- a nation across the Emerald Ocean

**Thak's** **Gate**- a Carthaki port-city

**Galla**- a country north-east of Tortall

**Copper** **Isles**- an island kingdom in the Emerald Ocean; Carthak's current ally

**Scanra**- a country located north of Tortall

**Ekallatum**- a place far to the south with grass plains that sport spotted hyenas

**Dunlath**- a fief in the valley of the Long Lake

**Zallara**- a province; the Banjiku's homeland

**Tusaine**- Tortall's eastern neighbor

**Jalbar** **Quarry**- a place in Zallara

**Apal**- a Carthaki province

**Shushin**- a Carthaki province

**Yamut**- a Carthaki province

**Roof** of the World- a place east of Sarain

**Tyra**- a country in the south

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Animals  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Zekoi**- a marmoset that Daine saved; called "Zek"

**Flicker**- a Dunlath Valley squirrel

**Teeu**- a female hyena

**Aranh**- Teeu's son

**Iry**- Teeu's son

**Chirp**- the Banjiku performer's male cheetah

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Other  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Queen's Riders**- a group of 'irregulars' who hunt bandits and raiders

**Simularca**- magical replicas

**Banjiku**- tribesman from Zallara in southern Carthak

**King's** **Own**- a group of soldiers under the command of Raoul of Goldenlake

**Old** **Thak**- the first language of the empire

**_Analects of Utuhegal the Blasphemer-_** an ancient writing

**_The Ekallutum Book of Tombs-_** an ancient writing

**_Scrolls of the Qawe Icemage-_** an ancient writing

**Ikhiyan-** A dynasty of Carthaki rulers

**Omanut**- priest-kings

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Immortals  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mithros**- the sun god

**Skysong**- an orphaned dragonet, now in Daine's care; Called "Kitten" or "Kit"

**The Great Mother Goddess**

**The** **Badger**- looks out for Daine

**Basilisk**-immortals who turn their enemies to stone

**Hurroks**- predator winged-horses

**Coldfang**- a lizard-like immortal; thief-tracker

**Spidren**- spider-like giants with the faces of men

**Stormwings**-bird-like metal beasts with human heads and faces; feed on the dead from battles

**Griffins**- big cat-like birds; lies cannot be told in their presence

**Jokhun** **Foulreek**- a stormwing king of the Stone Tree nation

**Barzha** **Razorwing**- a stormwing queen

**Hebakh**- Barzha's mate

**Rikash** **Moonsword**- a friendly stormwing

**Graveyard** **Hag**- patron of Carthak; Mynoss' daughter

**Ganiel**- Master of Dreams

**Three**-**fold** **Goddess**

**The Trickster**

**Wavewalker**- sea goddess

**Shakith**- goddess of seers

**Chrrik**- male marmoset god

**Preet**- female marmoset god

**Mynoss**- the Black God of death

**Queen** **of Chaos**

**Kidunka**- the world-snake

**Lushagui**- Kidunka's sister; birthed the Baniku

**Wieryn**- mountain god of the hunt

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Landmarks  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Zekoi**- a river in Carthak


	8. Immortals: Realms of the Gods

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Immortals  
**Book Four: Realms of the Gods  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Characters  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jonathan of Conté-** King of Tortall; a knight; Alanna's friend; Voice of the Bazhir Tribes

**Thayet**- Queen of Tortall; Jonathan's wife

**Numair** **Salmalín**- a powerful, black-robe sorcerer; formerly Arram Draper

**Harailt of Aili**- dean of magical studies at the royal university in Tortall

**Duke** **Gareth** **of** **Naxen**- Jonathan's uncle

**Kuri** **Tailor**- in charge of the girls in the Riders

**Ozorne** **Muhassin** **Tasikhe**- once the Emperor of Carthak; became a stormwing; defeated by Daine in battle

**Onua Chamtong of the K'miri Raadeh**- horsemistress for the Queen's Riders

**Stefan Groomsman**- chief palace hostler

**Veralidaine Sarrasri**- called "Daine"; a girl with wild magic

**Inar Hadensra**- a Scanran mage; serves the Council of Ten; plucked out his own eye to gain his power; defeated by Numair in the Battle of Legann

**Ulmer of Greenhall**- a villager from Greenhall

**Sir Hallec of Fief Nenan**- a knight; killed by skinners

**Alanna** **of** **Pirate's Swoop**- Lady Knight; disguised as a boy (Alan of Trebond) to train for knighthood; called the "Lioness" by her people; made King's Champion of Tortall; Heir of Olau

**Sarra** **Beneksri**- Daine's mother; the Green Lady, a minor goddess of childbirth

**Isa**- a Snowsdale midwife

**Nonia**- a girl in Snowsdale about a year older than Daine; the Green Lady helped in her breech birth

**Lori** **Hillwalker**- called upon the Green Lady

**Raoul of Goldenlake**- a big knight; Alanna's good friend; Commander of the King's Own

**Buriram Tourakom of the K'miri Hau Ma**- 2nd in command of the Queen's Riders

**Evin** **Larse**- a Rider trainee; a Player, recommended to the Riders by George

**Valmar**- Copper Island General; King Oron's third son

**Deniau**- high admiral of the Copper Isles; Valmar's brother

**Shuiliya** **Chimah**- a person who had vision of the dead praying by looking down

**Perin**- a clerk; the most persistent of Daine's swains

**Volney** **Rain**- court artist

**Long** **Lankin**- villain in a ballad; a tall bandit who lived for slaughter

**Imrah**- Lord of Legann

**Sarge**- a black man just under Buri in the line-of-command of the Riders

**Marielle** **of** **Legann**- Imrah of Legann's wife

**Maura** **of** **Dunlath**- the young heir of Dunlath

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Places  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tortall**- a country where women can be knighted, foreigners are welcome, and everyone has a place to fit in

**Carthak-** a hostile country located south of Tortall

**Divine** **Realms**- a place where Immortals lived

**Galla**- a country north-east of Tortall

**Copper** **Isles**- an island kingdom in the Emerald Ocean; Carthak's current ally

**Scanra**- a country located north of Tortall

**Legann**- a Tortallan port; the site of a key battle in the Immortal's War

**Yamani** **Islands**- a nation across the Emerald Ocean

**Maren-** country to the east of Tortall and Tusaine

**Tyra**- a country in the south

**Greenhall**- a village southeast of Legann

**Snowsdale**- the Gallan village Daine where was raised

**Seabeth**- a Tortallan fief

**Seajen**- a Tortallan fief

**Dragonlands**- the home of the dragons in the Divine Realms

**Mauler's** **Swamp**- a place in the Divine Realms

**Stonemaze**- a tricky place in the Divine Realms

**Sea** **of** **Sand**- a vast, hot desert in the Divine Realms

**Persopolis**- a (the only) Bazhir town

**Port** **Caynn**- a Tortallan port near Corus

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Animals  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cloud**- Daine's mare and friend

**Spots**- Numair's patient gelding

**Rattail**- a member of the Long Lake wolfpack; killed by Snowsdale people; Brokefang's former mate; Frostfur's gentle sister

**Frostfur**- the boss female in the Long Lake wolfpack; Rattail's sister

**Zekoi**- a marmoset that Daine saved; called "Zek"

**Tahoi**- Onua's dog

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Other  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Winter Solstice**- the shortest day of the year

**Midsummer Day**- the summer solstice

**King's Own**- a group of soldiers under the command of Raoul of Goldenlake

**Queen's Riders**- a group of 'irregulars' who hunt bandits and raiders

**Wolf Moon**- the first full moon after Midwinter in the Divine Realms

**Darkings**- spies created by and for Orzone; the darkings turned from him and became Daine's spies

**Gold**-**Streak**- a darking that had a streak of gold inside it's body; Number 14

**Leaf**- a darking that wore a leaf as a hat; number 11 or 27; killed by Ozorne

**Jelly**- a darking; number 11 or 27; killed by Ozorne

**Three Sorrows**- Slaughter, Malady, and Starvation

**Inkblot**- a darking that took a liking to King Jonathan

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Immortals  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Stormwings**-bird-like metal beasts with human heads and faces; feed on the dead from battles

**Griffins**- big cat-like birds; lies cannot be told in their presence

**Basilisk**-immortals who turn their enemies to stone

**Tauroses**- a bull-like male immortal; created to rape

**Coldfang**- a lizard-like immortal; thief-tracker

**Ogres- **a monster in fairy tales and popular legend, usually represented as a hideous giant who feeds on human flesh.

**Trolls-** any of a race of supernatural beings, sometimes conceived as giants and sometimes as dwarfs, inhabiting caves or subterranean dwellings

**Unicorns-** a horse with a horn on top of it's head; some are good, some are bad

**Skysong**- an orphaned dragonet, now in Daine's care; Called "Kitten" or "Kit"

**Tkaa**- a friendly basilisk

**Wyvern**- giant, legless lizards that breathe a yellow fog

**Skinners**- flesh-colored blob-monsters that walk along stripping land of life

**The Great Mother Goddess**

**Mithros**- the Sun-Lord

**The** **Badger**- looks out for Daine

**Wieryn**- mountain god of the hunt

**Uusoae**- Queen of Chaos- tried to defeat the great gods; ended up imprisoned

**Broad** **Foot**- duck mole god

**Queenclaw**- goddess of house cats

**Mynoss**- the Black God of death

**Ganiel**- Master of Dreams

**Graveyard** **Hag**- patron of Carthak; Mynoss' daughter

**Kidunka-** the world-snake; Lord of the Banjiku tribes

**Wavewalker**- sea goddess

**Thief**

**Smith**

**Father** **Universe**

**Mother Flame**

**Rikash** **Moonsword**- a friendly stormwing

**Barzha** **Razorwing**- a stormwing queen

**Jokhun** **Foulreek**- a stormwing king of the Stone Tree nation

**Hebakh**- Barzha's mate

**Qirev**- a stormwing

**Jachull**- a stormwing queen of the Mortal Fear nation; killed by Barzha

**Hurroks**- predator winged-horses

**Discord**- gatekeeper to chaos; a 3-headed ape

**Violence**- lean, blue-skinned youth; has 6 arms and weapons

**Shakith**- goddess of seers

**Jihuk**- a desert god

**Vekkat**- a male stormwing of Barzha's flock

**Yechakk**- a stormwing

**Mognu-** a stormwing of the Razor Scream Nation

**Zusha**- a female stormwing

**Icefall**- a dragonet called "Scamp"

**Steelsings**- a dragonet called "Grizzle"

**Moonwind**- Scamp and Grizzle's (great x ?) uncle

**Rainbow**- an elder male dragon

**Cometfern**- an elder dragon

**Jewelclaw**- a crotchety elder male dragon

**Diamondflame**- Grizzle, Scamp, and Kit's grand da

**Moonwind**- one of the oldest dragons; 59 centuries old

**Summerwing**- Moonwind's grand son; the last dragon to willingly visit the mortal realms

**Nightbreaht**- Grizzle's aunt

**Wingjade**- Scamp's father

**Riverwind**- a black and white dragon

**Wingstar**- Kit's grandmother

**Flamewing**- Kit's mother

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Landmarks  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Temptation** **Lake**- a lake in the Divine Realms; if the water is drank it tempts the consumer

**Long Drop Gorge**- a gorge in the Divine Realms; traversed by the dangerous First Bridge


	9. PotS: First Test

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Protector of the Small  
**Book One: First Test  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Characters  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alanna** **of** **Pirate's Swoop**- Lady Knight; disguised as a boy (Alan of Trebond) to train for knighthood; called the "Lioness" by her people; made King's Champion of Tortall; Heir of Olau

**Piers**- Baron of Mindelan; Kel's father

**Jonathan** **of** **Conté**- King of Tortall; a knight; Alanna's friend; Voice of the Bazhir Tribes

**Wyldon of Cavall**- royal training master

**Keladry** **of** **Mindelan**- a girl who wants to be a knight; called "the Cow" by boys in the Mindelan village; called "the Lump" by her fellow pages

**Ilane**- Baroness of Mindelan; formerly of Seabeth and Seajen

**Anders** **of** **Mindelan**- Kel's oldest brother; a knight; severely wounded in the Immortals War

**Inness** **of** **Mindelan**- Kel's older brother; a knight

**Conal** **of** **Mindelan**- Kel's older brother; a knight

**Thayet**- Queen of Tortall; Jonathan's wife

**Salma** **Aynnar**- head of servants in the pages' wing

**Timon Greendale**- headman of palace servants

**Merric of Hollyrose**- a redheaded page Kel's year; Faleron's cousin

**Faleron of King's Reach**- a dark-haired senior page; Merric's cousin and sponsor

**Esmond of Nicoline**-a page Kel's year; Gifted

**Cleon of Kennan**- a big red-headed senior page; Esmond's sponsor

**Quinden** **of** **Marti's** **Hill**- a blond, impish page Kel's year

**Zahir ibn Alhaz**- a regal-looking Bazhir senior page; Quinden's sponsor

**Roald of Conté**- the Crown Prince of Tortall; Jonathan and Thayet's oldest son; a page two years Kel's senior; Seaver's sponsor

**Seaver of Tasride**- a dark-haired page Kel's year; father killed by a spidren

**Joren of Stone Mountain**- a senior page; Kel's nemesis

**Nealan of Queenscove**- Duke Baird's son; a page in Kel's year, five years older than his yearmates; Kel's sponsor

**Liam of Conté**- a prince; Jonathan and Thayet's second son

**Jasson of Conté**- a prince; Jonathan and Thayet's third son

**Lianne of Conté**- a princess; Jonathan and Thayet's second daughter

**Gower Isran**- gloomy servant in the pages' wing

**Shang Horse**- Haukin Seastone

**Shang Wildcat**- Eda Bell

**Nariko**- the Yamani emperor's training master

**Obafem Ezeko**- a short, black sergeant of the palace guard; former weapons instructor to the Imperial Guard of Carthak

**Vinson** **of** **Genlith**- a bony, tall page; Joren's crony

**Stefan** **Groomsman**- chief palace hostler

**Myles**- Baron of Olau; teacher of history and law; the Lioness' adoptive father; Jonathan's spymaster

**Kaddar** **Gazanoi** **Iliniat**- the Emperor of Carthak

**Lindhall** **Reed**- teacher of biology

**Upton** **Oakbridge**- royal master of ceremonies; teacher of etiquette

**Princess** **Chisakami**- daughter of the Yamani Emperor, betrothed to Roald

**Roald** **of** **Conté**- former King of Tortall; called "the Peacemaker"; Jonathan's father; killed himself three weeks after his wife died

**Ivor**, **Master-** teacher of mathematics

**Numair** **Salmalín**- a black robe mage

**Veralidaine** **Sarrasri**- the Wildmage

**Adalia** **of** **Mindelan**- Kel's older sister

**Oranie** **of** **Mindelan**- Kel's older sister

**Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak**- knight commander of the King's Own

**Yayin**- teacher of reading and writing

**Olin**- a page

**Baird** **of** **Queenscove**, Duke- chief of the realm's healers; lost two sons

**Garvey** **of** **Runnerspring**– a senior page; Joren's crony

**Gareth** **of** **Naxen**- King Jonathan's uncle

**Flyndan**- Captain of the King's Own; Raoul's second-in-command

**Qasim**- a blunt-nosed Bazhir soldier in the King's Own

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Places  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tortall**- a country where women can be knighted, foreigners are welcome, and everyone has a place to fit in

**Mindelan**- Kel's home-fief in northern Tortall

**Yamani** **Islands**- an island country northwest of Tortall

**Scanra**- a hostile country located north of Tortall

**Carthak**- a country located south of Tortall

**Copper** **Isles**- an island kingdom in the Emerald Ocean

**Seabeth**- a Tortallan fief

**Seajen**- a Tortallan fief

**Dunlath**- a fief in the valley of the Long Lake

**Lady's** **Fall**- a place good for picnicking, with a cave

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Animals  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chipper**- Kel's pony; called "Chip"; given to her oldest nephew

**Peachblossom**- Kel's ornery strawberry roan gelding

**Bone**-**dancer**- a living fossil

**Crown**- the leader of Kel's sparrow-flock

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Other  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Queen's** **Riders**- a group of 'irregulars' who hunt bandits and raiders

**Queen's** **Ladies**- a group of ladies that are the queen's personal companions and warriors

**K'miri**- a people who hail from Sarain's north

**King's** **Own**- a group of soldiers under the command of Raoul of Goldenlake

**Balor's** **Needle**- the tallest spire of the castle

**Code** **of** **Ten**- set of laws that that forms the basis of government in most realms north of the Inland Sea

**Great Roll of Knights**- a list of all the knights who have served the crown

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Immortals  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spidren**- spider-like giants with the faces of men

**Yama**- a Yamani fire-goddess

**Mithros**- the Sun-lord

**Great Mother Goddess**

**Centaurs**- horse-men

**Hurroks**- predator winged-horses

**Tkaa**- a friendly basilisk; the page's instructor in ways of the immortals

**Balcus** **Starsworn**- a young springtime god

**Stormwings**-bird-like metal beasts with human heads and faces; feed on the dead from battles

**Tauroses**- a bull-like male immortal; created to rape

**Griffins**- big cat-like birds; lies cannot be told in their presence

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Landmarks  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Domin River**- a river near Mindelan

**Olorun River**- a river near Corus

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Notes  
****Interesting Tidbits from First Test, and their locations.  
**If you have anything you would like to add, pm me and let me know the page number.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Neal joined the pages in April of the year Kel came

-Neal calls Lord Wyldon "The Stump"

-pg. 44- Neal has a 10 year-old sister

-pg 87-88- Kel is given three gifts from her mystery benefactor: her first day of classes, a knife and whetstone (87-88); Midwinter bruise balm; end of year- tilting saddle

-pg 75-it has been 13 years after Alanna killed Josaine

-pg 78- Seaver's father was killed by spidrens

- Great Roll of Knights- has the names of 12 Queenscoves, only family with more are the Naxens; on _The Scroll of Salute_ King Jonathan I wrote that four houses were the shield of Tortall: Legann, Naxen, ha Minch, and Queenscove

-pg 106- Cleon was a 3rd year, a joker who still had a tan from days spent in his father fields, bringing in the harvest

-pg 117- in April Jon elevated Sir Raoul of Goldenlake to the peerage, he is now "Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, Knight Commander of the King's Own"

-pg 201- Neal quote: "If I were useful, you wouldn't know it was me."

-pg 211- Raoul quote: "This is what I've come to. Following little birdies."

-pg 214- Yamani Proverb spouted by Haukin- "Those who do not eat before battle are eaten by battle."

-pg 255- Wyldon has daughters

_The page numbers given are for the original Random House paper-back versions of the books, the ones with the cover-art paintings by Joyce Patti_


	10. PotS: Page

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Protector of the Small  
**Book Two: Page

**Characters  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Keladry of Mindelan**- a girl who wants to be a knight; called "the Lump" by her fellow pages

**Wyldon** **of** **Cavall**- royal training master

**Salma** **Aynnar**- head of servants in the pages' wing

**Gower** **Isran**- gloomy servant in the pages' wing

**Lalasa** **Isran**- Gower's timid niece; Kel's maid

**Roald of Conté**- the Crown Prince of Tortall; Jonathan and Thayet's oldest son; a page/squire two years Kel's senior; Owen's page-sponsor

**Joren of Stone Mountain**- a page/squire two years Kel's senior; Kel's nemesis

**Nealan of Queenscove**- Baird's son; a page in Kel's year, five years older than his yearmates

**Seaver of Tasride**- a dark-haired page Kel's year; father killed by a spidren

**Cleon of Kennan**- a big red-headed senior page

**Merric of Hollyrose**- a redheaded page Kel's year; Faleron's cousin; sponsored Warric

**Faleron of King's Reach**- a dark-haired senior page; Merric's cousin and sponsor

**Esmond of Nicoline**-a page Kel's year; Gifted

**Veralidaine Sarrasri**- the Wildmage

**Yayin, Master**- teacher of reading and writing

**Numair** **Salmalín**- a black robe mage

**Jonathan of Conté**- King of Tortall; a knight; Alanna's friend; Voice of the Bazhir Tribes; Zahir's knight-master

**Vinson** **of** **Genlith**- a bony, tall page/squire; Joren's crony

**Zahir** **ibn** **Alhaz**- a regal-looking Bazhir senior page/squire; Quinden's sponsor

**Garvey of Runnerspring**– a senior page/squire; Joren's crony

**Oranie of Mindelan**- Kel's sharp-tongued, second oldest sister

**Owen of Jesslaw**- a page one year younger than Kel; sponsored Iden

**Osgar Woodrow**- a man of the forge

**Stefan Groomsman**- chief palace hostler

**Adalia of Mindelan**- Kel's older sister

**Shang** **Wildcat**- Eda Bell

**Shang** **Horse**- Haukin Seastone

**Obafem** **Ezeko**- a short, black sergeant of the palace guard; former weapons instructor to the Imperial Guard of Carthak

**Yancen** **of** **Irenroha**- a page/squire a year older than Kel

**Prosper** **of** **Tameran**- a page a year younger than Kel

**Piers**- Baron of Mindelan; Kel's father; Ambassador to the Yamani Islands

**Ilane**- Baroness of Mindelan; formerly of Seabeth and Seajen

**Hugo** **Longliegh**- a clerk in the palace stores; tried to take advantage of Lalasa

**Princess** **Chisakami**- daughter of the Yamani Emperor, betrothed to Roald until her death in a summer earthquake

**Alanna** **of** **Trebond**- Lady Knight; disguised as a boy to train for knighthood; called the "Lioness" by her people; made King's Champion of Tortall; Lady of Pirate's Swoop; Heir of Olau

**Upton** **Oakbridge**- royal master of ceremonies; teacher of etiquette

**Myles**- Baron of Olau; teacher of history and law; the Lioness' adoptive father; Jonathan's spymaster

**Eleni**- Myles' wife; Lady of Olau

**Lindhall** **Reed**- teacher of biology

**Baird** **of** **Queenscove**, Duke- chief of the realm's healers; lost two sons

**Quinden of Marti's Hill**- a blond, impish page Kel's year

**Teron of Blythdin**- a page a year younger than Kel

**Florzile** - the Old Lady of Nond

**Doanna** **of** **Fenrigh**- a sharp-tongued friend of Kel's sisters

**Uline** **of** **Hannalof**- a friend of Kel's sisters; the subject of an immense crush on Neal's part

**Balduin** **of** **Disart**- a page two years older than Kel in age, but one year ahead in training

**Roald** **of** **Conté**- former King of Tortall; called "the Peacemaker"; Jonathan's father; killed himself three weeks after his wife died

**Imrah**- Lord of Legann; Prince Roald's knight-master

**Inness** **of** **Mindelan**- Kel's older brother; Cleon's knight-master

**Paxton** **of** **Nond**- Joren's knight-master

**Patricine** **of** **Mindelan**- Kel's sister

**Iden of Lake Vikison**- a page two years younger than Kel; Owen's cousin

**Warric of Mandash**- a page two years younger than Kel; Owen's cousin

**Gary the Younger of Naxen**- a big knight; Alanna's good friend; Prime minister of Tortall

**Emry of Haryse**- Neal's grandfather; a war hero

**Dermid of Josu's Dirk**- a page; Quinden's friend

**Tianine Plowman**- Adalia's maid; called "Tian"

**Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak**, Lord- knight commander of the King's Own

**Anders of Mindelan**- Kel's oldest brother; a knight; walks with a cane because he was severely wounded in the Immortals War

**Danayne**- Archpriestess of the Moon of Truth temple in Corus

**Harailt** **of** **Aili**- dean of magical studies at the royal university in Tortall

**Kieran haMinch**- Uline of Hannalof's betrothed

**Murdon** **Fielding**- the Sage of Cría

**Maura of Dunlath**- the young heir of Dunlath

**Douglass of Veldine**- Maura's guardian

**Thayet**- Queen of Tortall; Jonathan's wife

**Jasson**- the Old King of Tortall

**Ragnal** **of** **Darroch**- a page a year older than Kel; fainted at the big tests

**Bridala**- Kel's great-aunt

**Turomot** **of** **Wellam**, Duke- Lord Magistrate and chief examiner of pages

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Places  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tortall**- - a country where women can be knighted, foreigners are welcome, and everyone has a place to fit in

**Yamani** **Islands**- an island country northwest of Tortall

**Scanra**- a hostile country located north of Tortall

**Malven**- a Tortallan fief

**Tusaine**- a country on Tortall's eastern border

**Tyra**- a country in the south

**Port** **Caynn**- a Tortallan port near Corus

**Jindazher**- a country west of Yaman

**Copper** **Isles**- an island kingdom in the Emerald Ocean

**Port** **Legann**- a Tortallan port; the site of a key battle in the Immortal's War

**Corus**- Tortall's capital city

**Aili**- a Tortallan fief; mountainous

**Stone** **Mountain**- a Tortallan fief; mountainous

**Dunlath**- a fief in the valley of the Long Lake

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Animals  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Crown**- the leader of Kel's sparrow-flock

**Peachblossom**- Kel's ornery strawberry roan gelding

**Jump**- an ugly dog who adopted Kel

**Freckle**- a sparrow in Kel's flock

**Cavall's** **Heart**- Lord Wyldon's dark dun mare

**Dragonfly**- Sergeant Ezeko's mare

**Peg**- a sparrow in Kel's flock; missing a foot

**Brokefang**- the huge, black-and-gray timber wolf leader of the Long Lake pack

**Short** **Snout**- a brown-and-gray male (with a ring around his nose) in the Long Lake wolfpack

**Bone**-**dancer**- a living fossil

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Other  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**King's** **Own**- a group of soldiers under the command of Raoul of Goldenlake

_**Ethical Contrast of the North and South**_- a book that both Neal and Uline of Hannalof read

**Bazhir**- desert tribesmen

**Balor's** **Needle**- the tallest spire of the castle

**Executioner's** **Hill**

**Queen's** **Riders**- a group of 'irregulars' who hunt bandits and raiders

**Queen's** **Ladies**- a group of ladies that are the queen's personal companions and warriors

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Immortals  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mithros**- the Sun-lord

**Spidren**- spider-like giants with the faces of men

**Great** **Mother** **Goddess**

**Tkaa**- a friendly basilisk; the page's instructor in ways of the immortals

**Iakoju**- a friendly ogress in Dunlath

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Landmarks  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Olorun** **River**- a river near Corus

**Lake Tirragen**- a lake near Tirragen

**Drell** **River**- a river on the eastern border

**Olorun** **Valley**- a valley near the Olorun River

**Great** **Southern** **Desert**- Fief Maren

**Hasteron** **River**- a tributary of the Drell River

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Notes  
****Interesting Tidbits from **Page**, and their locations.  
**If you have anything you would like to add, pm me and let me know the page number.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-pg. 13- description of Neal

-pg. 26- description of Owen

-pg. 88- _Ethical Contrast of the North and the South_

-pg. 93- caterwauling beneath Neal's window

-pg. 132- Jonathan quote about Balor's Needle: "You can't get the queen up here for love or money

-pg. 149- Neal quote: "Who put a wasp in the Stump's loincloth?"

-pg. 165- Ezeko said that Warric should impale himself with his staff, he that bad, and that Iden should plant his and hope a tree grows out of it.

-pg. 173- daffodil comment

-pg. 174- the pages' bread duel

-pg. 200- Lord Wyldon likes dogs; he breeds elk and wolfhounds

_The page numbers given are for the original Random House paper-back versions of the books, the ones with the cover-art paintings by Joyce Patti_


	11. PotS: Squire

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Protector of the Small  
**Book Three: Squire

**Characters  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Keladry of Mindelan**- a girl who wants to be a knight; called "the Cow" by boys in the Mindelan village; called "the Lump" by her fellow pages

**Anders of Mindelan**- Kel's oldest brother; a knight; walks with a cane because he was severely wounded in the Immortals War

**Gary the Younger of Naxen**- a big knight; Alanna's good friend; Prime minister of Tortall

**Jonathan IV of Conté**- King of Tortall; a knight; Alanna's friend; Voice of the Bazhir Tribes; Zahir's knight-master

**Nealan of Queenscove**- (Neal) Baird's son; a page in Kel's year, five years older than his yearmates

**Alanna of Trebond Nealan of Queenscove** - Lady Knight; disguised as a boy to train for knighthood; called the "Lioness" by her people; made King's Champion of Tortall; Lady of Pirate's Swoop; Heir of Olau

**Wyldon of Cavall**- royal training master; retired after 3 pages in the same year didn't pass their Ordeals of Knighthood; Owen's nightmaster

**Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, Lord**- Knight Commander of the King's Own; Kel's knight-master

**Upton Oakbridge**- royal master of ceremonies; teacher of etiquette

**Shinkokami**- a 2nd- rank Yamani princess betrothed to Prince Roald; neice of the Yamani emperor

**Myles**- **Baron of Olau**; teacher of history and law; the Lioness' adoptive father; Jonathan's spymaster

**Onua Chamtong of the K'miri Raadeh**- horsemistress for the Queen's Riders

**Lalasa Isran**- Kel's former maid; owns a dress shop

**Thayet**- **Queen of Tortall**; Jonathan's wife; called "the Peerless" by many

**Veralidaine Sarrasri**- the Wildmage

**Salma Aynnar**- head of servants in the pages' wing

**Flyndan Whiteford**- Captain of the King's Own; Raoul's second-in-command

**Qasim ibn Zirhud**- a blunt-nosed Bazhir soldier in the King's Own

**Osbern**- a blond Sergeant in the King's Own

**Gildes of Veldine**- a soldier in the King's Own; killed in a Scanran trap

**Domitan of Masbolle**- a sergeant in the King's Own; Neal's cousin; calls Neal "Meathead"

**Balim**- a sergeant in the King's Own

**Lerant of Eldorne**- standard bearer in the King's Own; nephew of Lady Delia, who conspired against the King with Duke Roger

**Macorm**- son of the Haresfield blacksmith; a renegade; turned himself in to the King's Own; sentenced to serve ten years in the army

**Gavan**- Macrom's friend and co-renegade

**Volorin**- a soldier in the King's Own

**Lindhall Reed**- teacher of biology

**Noack**- a man who serves Cpt. Flyndan

**Buriram Tourakom of the K'miri Hau Ma-** Commander of the Queen's Riders

**Emmet of Fenrigh**- healer in Aiden's squad of the King's Own

**Evin Larse**- Buri's second-in-command

**Bernin**- son of the chief headman of Owlshollow

**Joren of Stone Mountain**- a squire two years Kel's senior; Kel's nemesis; died during his Ordeal of Knighthood

**Vinson of Genlith**- a bony, tall squire; Joren's crony and year-mate; confessed to beating/raping women the morning after his Ordeal of Knighthood

**Garvey of Runnerspring**– a squire; Joren's crony and year-mate

**Glaisdan of** **Haryse**- a member of the king's own; died in battle at Carmine Tower

**Ulliver Linden**- the captain of the 2nd Company of the King's Own

**Yayin, Master**- teacher of reading and writing

**Jerel of Nenon**- Garvey's knight-master

**Owen of Jesslaw**- a page/squire a year younger than Kel; sponsored Iden

**Iden of Lake Vikison**- a page/squire two years younger than Kel; Owen's cousin

**Warric of Mandash**- a page/squire two years younger than Kel; Owen's cousin

**Balduin of Disart**- a squire/knight two years older than Kel in age, but one year ahead in training

**Prosper of Tameran**- a page/squire a year younger than Kel

**Zahir ibn Alhaz**- a regal-looking Bazhir senior squire/knight

**Cleon of Kennan**- a big red-headed squire/knight

**Inness of Mindelan**- Kel's older brother; Cleon's knight-master

**Maggur Rathhausak**- a warlord who united some of the Scanrans and took over the Northwestern Fortress

**Vanget haMinch**- a general in charge of the northern defenses

**Yukimi noh Diaomoru**- one of Princess Shinkokami's ladies

**Eitaro noh Nakuji-** a Yamani prince; head of the delegation from Yaman to Tortall

**Haname noh Ajikuro**- one of Princess Shinkokami's ladies

**Ilane- Baroness of Mindelan**; formerly of Seabeth and Seajen

**Roald of Conté**- the Crown Prince of Tortall; Jonathan and Thayet's oldest son; a squire/knight two years Kel's senior

**Tianine Plowman**- Adalia's maid; called "Tian"

**Paxton of Nond**- Joren's knight-master

**Ebroin of Genlith**- the Corus steward and representative of Burchard of Stone Mountain

**Burchard of Stone Mountain**- Joren's father

**Turomot of Wellam, Duke**- Lord Magistrate and chief examiner of pages

**Gower Isran**- gloomy servant in the pages' wing; Lalasa's uncle

**Murigen of Sigis Hold**- Master Advocate; the best money can buy; licensed in Tortall, Tyra, Maren, and Galla

**Ivath Brand**- one of the men who kidnapped Lalasa and Jump; for his testimony in Joren's trial, his fifteen year sentence in the mines was reduced to ten years

**Urfan Noll**- one of the men who kidnapped Lalasa and Jump; for his testimony in Joren's trial, his fifteen year sentence in the mines was reduced to ten years

**Hayward**- Turomot's clerk

**Kalasin of Conté**- Princess of Tortall; Thayet and Jon's oldest daughter; wanted to be a lady knight, but her father talked her out of it

**Ralon of Malven**- a squire that was Alan's enemy

**Quinden of Marti's Hill**- a blond, impish page Kel's year

**Imrah**- Lord of Legann; Prince Roald's knight-master

**Cythera of Naxen**- Gary the Younger's wife

**George Cooper**- Baron of Pirate's Swoop; Alanna's husband

**Merric of Hollyrose**- a redheaded squire Kel's year; Faleron's cousin

**Wayland of Darroch**- a conservative knight; lost ten gold coins when Raoul unhorsed him in a joust

**Stigand of Fenrigh**- a knight who lost a joust with Lord Raoul; cracked his skull

**Jasson of Conté**- Jonathan's grandfather

**Barnesh**- a noble landholder in Maren

**Harailt of Aili**- dean of magical studies at the royal university in Tortall

**Ansil of Groten**- a knight; a friend of Joren

**Nualt of Rosemark**- Vinson's knight-master

**Sebila of Disart**- Raoul's great-aunt; Matriarch of the Goldenlake clan

**Padraig haMinch**- a knight who replaced Wyldon of Cavall as royal training master

**Hildrec of Meron**- a knight who's challenge was refused by Kel

**Esmond of Nicoline**-a squire Kel's year; Gifted

**Yvenne**- a girl who wants to become a page

**Fianola**- a girl who wants to become a page

**Lachran**- Kel's oldest nephew

**Baird of Queenscove, Duke**- chief of the realm's healers; lost two sons

**Roger of Conté**- a Duke; Jonathan's cousin; a powerful mage; killed by Alanna; brought back to life by Thom's power; killed again in a duel with Alanna in the fighting on the day of Jonathan's coronation

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Places  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yanholm**- a Tortallan fief

**Tortall**- - a country where women can be knighted, foreigners are welcome, and everyone has a place to fit in

**Yamani** **Islands**- an island country northwest of Tortall

**Goldenlake**- Raoul's home-fief

**Haresfield**- a village in the Royal Forest

**Owlshollow**- a village in the Royal Forest

**Irontown**- a Tortallan fort

**Legann**- a Tortallan port; the site of a key battle in the Immortal's War

**Scanra**- a country located north of Tortall

**Galla**- a country north-east of Tortall

**Northwestern Fortress-** an important Tortallan hold in the north; overrun by Maggur Rathhausak and his allies

**Port Caynn**- a Tortallan port near Corus

**Shaila**- a Tortallan fief in the hill country

**Kendrach**-a place in the south

**Pearlmouth**- a place in the south

**Tyra**- a country in the south

**Maren**- country to the east of Tortall and Tusaine

**Pirate's Swoop**- Lady Alanna's home

**Whitehorn**- a Tortallan village; tucked into a delta formed by the Olorun and Tirragen Rivers

**Tirragen**- a Tortallan fief; invited to treat the crown to a banquet during the Great Progress

**Malven**- a Tortallan fief; invited to treat the crown to a banquet during the Great Progress

**Eldorne**- a Tortallan fief; invited to treat the crown to a banquet during the Great Progress

**Sinthya**- a Tortallan fief; invited to treat the crown to a banquet during the Great Progress

**Groten**- a Tortallan fief

**Tirrsmont**- a Tortallan fief

**Irontown**- a Tortallan town

**Persopolis**- a (the only) Bazhir town

**Tyra**- a country in the south

**Carthak**- a country located south of Tortall

**Bay** **Cove**- a Tortallan village; hit by smugglers, then by an earthquake; helped to rebuild by the Own

**Arenaver**- a Tortallan village

**Blue Harbor**- the last big Tortallan port on the northwestern coast

**Seabeth**- a Tortallan fief

**Seajen**- a Tortallan fief

**Hannalof**- a Tortallan fief

**Anak's Eyrie**- a Tortallan fief

**Riversedge**- a Tortallan village

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Animals  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jump**- an ugly dog who adopted Kel

**Peachblossom**- Kel's ornery strawberry roan gelding

**Hoshi**- Kel's spare mount, given to her by Lord Raoul

**Crown**- the leader of Kel's sparrow-flock; died in Persopolis

**Freckle**- a sparrow in Kel's flock; Crown's mate; died in Persopolis

**Amberfire**- Raoul's mare

**Drum**- Raoul's black warhorse

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Other  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chamber of Ordeal**- a magicked room that breaks squires and turns out knights

**King's Own**- a group of soldiers under the command of Raoul of Goldenlake

**Bazhir**- desert tribesmen

**Queen's Riders**- a group of 'irregulars' who hunt bandits and raiders

**Grand Progress**- when King Jonathan travels throughout Tortall, surveying his lands

**Balor's Needle**- the tallest spire of the castle

_**Naginata**__-_ a Yamani weapon; long wooden staff with a sharp, curved blade at one end

**Jugged Hare**- an inn; Dom won a dinner here betting that Kel would be able to stay on her horse while tilting (in Page)

_**The Book of Silver**_

_**The Book of Gold**_

**Ajikuro**- one of the oldest noble houses in Yaman

_**The Laws of Tortall**_

**4****th**** Riders**- a group of the Queen's Riders; "The Queen's Rabbits"

**1****st**** Riders**- a group of the Queen's Riders; no nickname

**14****th**** Riders**- a group of the Queen's Riders; "Gret's Shadows"

**17****th**** Riders**- a group of the Queen's Riders; "Group Askew"

_**Shusuken**__-_ a fan carried by Yamani ladies that doubles as a weapon

**6****th**** Riders**- a group of the Queen's Riders; "Thayet's Dogs"

**15****th**** Riders**- a group of the Queen's Riders; "Stickers"

**Kraken**- seeing battle

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Immortals  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mithros**- the Sun-Lord

**Wavewalker**- sea goddess

**Centaurs**- man-horse immortals; hate crossbows

**Graystreak**- chief of the herd of centaurs that lives near Haresfield

**Iriseyes**- a female centaur of the Haresfield herd

**Maresgift**- a renegade centaur

**Jealousani**- a renegade centaur

**Edkedy**- a renegade centaur

**Mares with Bloody Teeth**- centaur goddesses of vengeance

**Windteeth**- the centaur that Kel killed in the battle at Owlshollow

**Basilisks**-immortals who turn their enemies to stone

**Spidren**- spider-like giants with the faces of men

**Hurroks**- predator winged-horses

**Stormwings**-bird-like metal beasts with human heads and faces; feed on the dead from battles

**Ogres**

**Unicorns**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Landmarks  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bursetin** **Pass**- near the Scanran border

**Drell River**- a river on the eastern border

**Tellerun River**

**Domin River**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Notes  
****Interesting Tidbits from **Squire**, and their locations.  
**If you have anything you would like to add, pm me and let me know the page number.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-pg. 5- Ordeal Horror Stories: a year-mate of Anders' died three weeks after his Ordeal without saying a word; two years later a squire from Fief Yanholm fled his home, never to be seen again; 453 a squire went mad, 5 months later he escaped his family and drowned himself

-pg. 12- Raoul quote: "Practice is the difference between winning and being worm food."

-pg. 14- Raoul quote: "Fuss and feathers make my blood run cold."

-pg. 42-43- description of Dom!!!

-pg. 46- 3rd Company discusses times when Raoul has fallen off of his horse

-pg. 56- Raoul said he had a liquor problem as a young man

-pg. 93- Raoul quote: "When people say a knight's job is all glory, I laugh, and laugh, and laugh," he said. "Often I can stop laughing before they edge away and talk about soothing drinks."

-pg. 116- Dom quote: "You're alive. Most people who go five rounds with my lord can only babble about funeral plans."

-pg. 120-121- Raoul's four kinds of warriors

-pg. 136- Neal quote: "I swear, if she hears of so much as a sniffle in the village down the road, she has to drag me there to study the healing of sniffles."

-pg. 136- Neal quote: "Tilt with Lord Raoul? Why don't I just lie down in front of an elephant and let him step on me? I bet it feels the same."

-pg. 201-202- Yamanis- Kel and Raoul talk about banquets, etc.

-pg. 205- Wayland of Darroch lost 15 gold coins to Lord Raoul in a joust

-pg. 206- miracles _do_ happen (Lord Raoul cracks Stigand's skull in the joust)

-pg. 240- Cleon has a sister in the Riders

-pg. 255-258- Kel jousts against Wyldon

-pg. 291-293- Crown/Freckle die

-pg. 297- Raoul- the glory of knighthood

-pg. 315- Thayet sent Raoul to his room

-pg. 318- a giantess once fell in love with Raoul

-pg. 328- Lerant's aunt Deliah (Delia…?) was a kraken

-pg. 348- Numair quote: "When in doubt, shoot the wizard."

_The page numbers given are for the original Random House paper-back versions of the books, the ones with the cover-art paintings by Joyce Patti_


	12. PotS: Lady Knight

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Protector of the Small  
**Book Four: Lady Knight

**Characters  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Keladry of Mindelan**- a lady knight; made the commander of a refugee camp which she called "Haven"

**Veralidaine Sarrasri**- the Wildmage

**Maggur Rathhausak**- a warlord who united some of the Scanrans and took over the Northwestern Fortress

**Blayce**- a Gallan mage who makes the killing machines

**Stenmun Kinslayer**- Blayce's right-hand man

**Alanna of Trebond**- Lady Knight; disguised as a boy to train for knighthood; called the "Lioness" by her people; made King's Champion of Tortall; Lady of Pirate's Swoop; Heir of Olau

**Baird of Queenscove, Duke**- Chief of the realm's healers; lost two sons

**Nealan of Queenscove**- Baird's son; a page in Kel's year, five years older than his year-mates; made the healer of Haven

**Roald of Conté**-- the Crown Prince of Tortall; Jonathan and Thayet's oldest son; a squire/knight two years Kel's senior; kept safe at Fort Mastiff

**Shinkokami**- a 2nd- rank Yamani princess betrothed to Prince Roald; niece of the Yamani emperor

**Cleon of Kennan**- a big red-headed squire/knight; Kel's former sweetheart; called home to marry and save his fief

**Tobeis Boon**- a boy that Kel saved from an abusive master; had horse-magic

**Auld Eulama**- a deceased Queensgrace midwife; raised Tobe

**Alvik**- a Queensgrace innkeeper; Tobe's former master

**Lalasa Isran**- Kel's former maid; owns a dress shop

**Faleron of King's Reach**- a dark-haired knight; Merric's cousin; sent to defend the seacoast

**Ermelian of Aminar**- Cleon's betrothed

**Vanget haMinch**- general; supreme commander of the northern defenses

**Quinden of Marti's Hill**- a blond, impish knight of Kel's year

**Owen of Jesslaw**- a squire a year younger than Kel; Lord Wyldon's squire

**Seaver of Tasride**- a dark-haired knight Kel's year; father killed by a spidren

**Lukin**- a soldier at Fort Giantkiller

**Fanche Weir**- a Goatstrack refugee who lost her husband and daughters, but united her people and led them to safety; wary of Kel at first, but then they become friends

**Gothar**- Fanche's deceased husband; a miller

**Saefas Plowman**- a trapper refugee

**Hobard Elbridge**- the captain; former commander of Haven

**Landwin**- a sergeant

**Numair Salmalín**- a black robe mage

**Wolset**- one of Dom's corporals

**Fulcher**- one of Dom's corporals; killed in the battle of Rathhausak Castle

**Gilab Lofts**- one of the convict soldiers; called "Gil"; was one of the hill bandits who attacked Kel and her friends when they were squires; killed in the battle of Rathhausak Castle

**Breakbone Dell**- one of the hill bandits who attacked Kel and her friends when they were squires; killed by Kel

**Vidur**- the sergeant over a convict squad at Haven; killed when Scanrans attacked New Hope in June

**Oluf**- the sergeant over a convict squad at Haven; killed when Scanrans attacked New Hope in June

**Connac**- the sergeant over a squad of soldiers at Haven; killed in the battle of Rathhausak Castle

**Einur**- a cook at Haven; kidnapped from Haven by Scanrans; killed for being rebellious against them

**Zamiel Fairview of Blue Harbor**- head of the clerks at Haven; killed when Scanrans attacked New Hope in June

**Hildurra Ward**- a female clerk at Haven; kidnapped from Haven by Scanrans; killed for being rebellious against them

**Gragur** **Marten**- Zamiel's apprentice

**Traver**- a clerk at Haven

**Thurdie**- a clerk at Haven

**Loesia**- a twelve-year-old Goatstrack refugee girl

**Yanmari**- a lady refugee

**Yngvor**- a sergeant over a squad of soldiers at Haven

**Haven**- a baby girl born to a Tirrsmont refugee on the way to Haven

**Idrius Valestone**- self-important refugee; former fur-trader

**Olka Valestone**- Idrius' wife

**Meechiyel Elder**- a 5 year-old refugee boy; called "Meech"; Gydo's brother

**Gydane** **Elder**- a refugee boy; called "Gydo"; Meech's sister

**Barrabul**- a refugee at Haven

**Keon**- a refugee at Haven

**Dortie**- a refugee at Haven

**Laif**- a soldier at Haven; deceased- throat cut in an April battle at Haven

**Adern**- a soldier at Haven; deceased- stabbed in the belly in an April battle at Haven

**Rengar**- a boy at Mastiff; Owen's friend

**Harailt** **of Aili**- dean of magical studies at the royal university in Tortall

**Kortus**- the sergeant over a squad of soldiers at Haven

**Aufrec**- the sergeant over a squad of soldiers at Haven; killed when Scanrans attacked New Hope in June

**Peliwin** **Archer**- a female refugee at Haven

**Edort**- a refugee on plow detail

**Adner**- a plowman at Haven

**Snalren**- a carpenter at Haven; killed when Scanrans attacked New Hope in June

**Tollet**- a captain under Wyldon's command

**Uttona**- a refugee who spun the finest weave in Haven; killed when Scanrans attacked New Hope in June

**Grembalt**- a corporal at Haven; killed when Scanrans attacked New Hope in June

**Ilbart**- a soldier at Haven; killed when Scanrans attacked New Hope in June

**Oswul**- a refugee at Haven; killed when Scanrans attacked New Hope in June

**Waehild**- a hedgewitch who told off-color jokes to try to make Kel blush; killed when Scanrans attacked New Hope in June

**Neum**- a soldier at Haven

**Leithan**- a convict soldier at Haven; former street robber; killed when Scanrans attacked New Hope in June

**Qafi**- a convict soldier at Haven; former Bazhir horse-fighter; killed when Scanrans attacked New Hope in June

**Esmond of Nicoline**-a knight of Kel's year; Gifted

**Lofren**- a private in Dom's squad; killed in the battle of Rathhausak Castle

**Jacut**- a convict soldier at Haven; made a sergeant

**Vinse**- a convict soldier at Haven

**Wyelin**- a soldier in Connac's squad

**Morun**- a convict soldier, lock-pick; killed in the battle of Rathhausak Castle

**Irnai**- the child-seer

**Zerhalm**- a lank man at Rathhausak; has the gift of healing animals

**Agrane**- a former cook in Rathhausak castle

**Terrec**- the clerk who replaced Zamiel

**Yukimi noh Diaomoru**- one of Princess Shinkokami's ladies; Neal's betrothed

**Buriram Tourakom of the K'miri Hau Ma**- former Commander of the Queen's Riders; resigned her post to marry her betrothed, Raoul

**Evin Larse**- Buri's second-in-command; replaced Buri when she resigned

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Places  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Scanra**- a country located north of Tortall

**Tortall**- Kel's home-country

**Hamrkeng**- the capital of Maggur Rathhausak

**Roof** **of the World**- a place east of Sarain

**Corus**- Tortall's capital city

**Queensgrace**- a village 10 days north of Corus

**Wolfswood**- a Tortallan village

**Bearsford**- last fortress town of the Great Road North

**Northwatch** **Fortress**- a Tortallan stronghold in the north

**Giantkiller**- a Tortallan fort built by 3rd Company; destroyed by Scanrans

**Steadfast**- a Tortallan fort under the command of Lord Raoul

**Tirrsmont**- a Tortallan fief

**Riversedge**- a Tortallan village

**Anak's Eyrie**- a Tortallan fief

**Goatstrack**- a Tortallan village; destroyed by Scanrans

**Forgotten** **Well**- a Tortallan village

**Haven**- the refugee camp in the Greenswood valley; destroyed by Scanrans; made the burial ground for New Hope

**Mastiff**- a Tortallan fort under the command of Lord Wyldon

**Frasrlund**- a Tortallan port city at the mouth of the Vassa

**Galla**- a country north-east of Tortall

**Seabeth**- a Tortallan fief

**Seajen**- a Tortallan fief

**City of the Gods**- the oldest center for the teaching of magic

**Sigis Hold-** a Tortallan fief

**Hanaford**- a Tortallan fief

**Jonajin**- a Tortallan fief

**New Hope**- the new refugee camp in the Greenswood Valley

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Animals  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jump**- an ugly dog who adopted Kel

**Hoshi**- Kel's spare mount, given to her by Lord Raoul

**Peachblossom**- Kel's ornery strawberry roan gelding

**Nari**- queen of Kel's sparrow-flock

**Duck**- a male sparrow of Kel's flock

**Arrow**- a male sparrow of Kel's flock

**Quicksilver**- a male sparrow of Kel's flock

**Windtreader**- a horse given to Owen by Lord Wyldon; renamed "Happy" when Owen received him; killed in the battle of Rathhausak Castle

**Shepherd**- a dog from Haven; killed in the battle of Rathhausak Castle

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Other  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chamber of Ordeal**- a magicked room that breaks squires and turns out knights

**King's Own**- a group of soldiers under the command of Raoul of Goldenlake

_**Naginata**_- a glaive; wooden staff, five feet long, filled in iron, cored in lead, and capped by eighteen inches of curved, razor –sharp steel

**Queen's Riders**- a group of 'irregulars' who hunt bandits and raiders

**3****rd**** Company**- a group of the King's Own

**Sorcerer's Dance**- a musical pattern that sorcerers use to move things

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Immortals  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Stormwings**-bird-like metal beasts with human heads and faces; feed on the dead from battles

**Great Mother Goddess**

**Mithros**- the Sun-Lord

**Sakuyo**- the Yamani trickster

**Griffins**- big cat-like birds; lies cannot be told in their presence

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Landmarks  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Olorun River**

**Lictas River**

**Vassa River**

**Greenswood River**

**Hasteren River**

**Haven Road**

**Giantkiller Road**

**Skimskur Road**

**Pakkai River**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Notes  
****Interesting Tidbits from **Lady Knight**, and their locations.  
**If you have anything you would like to add, pm me and let me know the page number.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-pg. 24- Queensgrace

-pg. 25- description Kel's badge

-pg. 47- Good question, next question

-pg. 55- Neal's knotted tongue

-pg. 56- Baird's wife and daughters and sons left

-pg. 58- Cavall's flag

-pg. 73- Owen grows up

-pg. 76- Tobe sings

-pg. 80- description Haven

-pg. 102- Merric and the night competitions

-pg. 104- Vidur and Oluf

-pg. 116-117- magecraft- catching a mind

-pg. 188-189- Roald's post

-pg. 190- Owen's seen kraken

-pg. 195- Owen learned to memorize information quickly

-pg. 197- Wyldon and his wife breed & train dogs

-pg. 202-204- Kel, Owen, and Roald talk about being kept safe

-pg. 206- map of Haven

-pg. 219- Neal's idea for a complaints council

-pg. 268- Neal quote: "You do realize we should all be put in a nice, cozy room somewhere with muscular people to keep us from harming ourselves?"

-pg. 292- Neal quote: "Military folk. The only way you know to solve problems is by breathing them with a stick."

-pg. 302- Dom is a younger son

-pg. 305- old Northern proverb- "The Vassa keeps what it takes."

-pg. 348- Owen quote: "Are you sure it's an illusion" asked Owen. "What if it's and illusion that we're hearing you and Neal say it's an illusion? It could all be a fakement. We wouldn't know until it was too late. If we're smelling illusions, maybe we're hearing them, too, and we'll all be chopped up before you can say 'King Maggot.'" Kel got to her knees. A headache brewed behind her eyes

-pg. 401- Raoul quote: "Sergeant Domitan, tell me these children aren't the result of your squad's Scanran frolics," Kel heard Raoul say cheerfully. "Though I do admit, some of them do look a little old to be yours." "Well, sir, my men helped," Dom said, the picture of boyish mischief.

_The page numbers given are for the original Random House paper-back versions of the books, the ones with the cover-art paintings by Joyce Patti_


End file.
